


"i will smack you back into whatever hellhole you crawled out of"

by renjunscaramel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fictober, i have no idea what this is just take it, platonic markten, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunscaramel/pseuds/renjunscaramel
Summary: Mark fell asleep in class. Ten wants to find out how many things he can balance on marks head before he wakes up.





	"i will smack you back into whatever hellhole you crawled out of"

Math was something ten has never been interested in. Mark, on the other hand, was at the top of the class. But that didn't mean he never got bored of it

10 minutes into maths, and mark was already asleep. This barely ever happened. Maybe he had trouble sleeping tonight? Or has he already went through the textbook and finds it extremely boring and pointless since he already knows everything?

Ten, however, don't even think about letting him sleep peacefully. Instead he took his textbook and balanced it on marks head. He found the activity to be more amusing than learning so he continued. The next object was marks textbook. This was already starting to look funny. He started building a tower out of pencils on the books. Mechanical pencils, coloured pencils, markers, pens. He decided to add a few rulers as well. The tower was starting to look hilarious.

Mark was a heavy sleeper apparently. ten looked at him in amusement, trying not to laugh.

After 40 minutes, mark woke up, the tower on his head fell on the ground with a loud noise, which got the teachers attention. Mark was still half asleep, he couldn’t understand what had happened yet. He looked at ten, who was now full on laughing. He then looked around the class. Everyone tried to keep their laugh. His gaze reached the teacher.

Shit.’

“I will smack you back into whatever hell hole you crawled out of, ten”


End file.
